My Choice
by Ay
Summary: Byakuya menemukan cintanya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Apakah itu akan menjadi kado terindah di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini?
1. Chapter 1

**My Choice**

**Chapter 1: Kiss in the street..**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay Kubo. Lho? Sejak kapan Ay sodaraan ma om Tite?

Kaga ko, kalau Ay sodaraan ma om Tite,

udah dari zaman ki benen Ay minta dimasukin ke Bleach wat jadi istrinya Byakun.

*dibakar rame-rama ama Byakun fans*

Sudahlah, lupakan author yang terlalu banyak bermimpi ini.

Sekali lagi, Bleach masih punya Om Tite Kubo.

Pairing : ByaRuki or IchiRuki? Anda yang menentukan..

ByaAy,,whaaa..Ampun2. Ay g jadi rebut abang Byakuya dari mpok Hisana d..

Akhirnya UAS pemeras otakku akhirnya sudah selesai!! Yey..yey

Fic ini Ay persembahkan buat para Byakun fans..(termasuk ..)

Fic ini sebagai ucapan ulang tahun buat Byakun tercinta.(peluk-peluk Byakun)

*dibuang ke Nusakambangan ma Byakun FC*

Oiya, chapter kali ini adalah RUKIA'S POV.

Kalau ada POV lain, akan ada !

Di sini Byakun tercinta akan menjadi OOC,

dan akan ada OC yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah

*jreng-jreng* Aya Kuchiki..*digaplok rame-rame gara-gara nebeng beken*

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**Chapter 1: Kiss in the street**

Hari ini adalah tanggal 31 Januari, aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan di depanku. Hari ini tepat 2 tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo. Tapi lagi-lagi aku harus menahan kesedihanku. Ya, karena lagi-lagi Ichigo tidak bisa hadir di sampingku. Lagi-lagi aku menghabiskan hari jadi kami seorang diri. Seperti hari ini, aku pulang kuliah sendiri. Aku sudah berharap bahwa Ichigo akan menemaniku. Padahal aku sudah bolos kerja agar bisa ikut kuliah pagi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Ichigo, tapi nyatanya Ichigo malah sibuk mengurusi pameran kesenian yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Huh, memang sudah nasibku menjadi kekasih seorang ketua senat.

Aku berjalan seorang diri. Jalanan yang kulewati memang tergolong cukup sepi. Entah kenapa hawa di sekelilingku berubah menjadi tak enak. Seperti ada yang mengawasiku dari belakang. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang. 'Kami sama, tolong berikan aku keberanian,' aku pun menoleh ke belakangku. Aku terkejut melihat apa yang ada di belakangku.

Meeoonggg..

"Fuih, ternyata hanya seekor kucing," aku menarik nafas lega.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan hawa yang tak enak berasal dari belakangku. Tapi kali ini aku berfikir positif. 'Paling-paling hanya kucing lagi,' batinku. Tapi ternyata pemikiranku kali ini salah. Karena saat ini seorang laki-laki sedang menarik tanganku. Lebih tepatnya menyeret tanganku sehingga aku mengikuti laki-laki itu.

'Kami sama tolong aku,' apa yang akan dilakukan oleh laki-laki ini? Dia menarikku melewati jalan yang sangat sepi. Mulutku ingin sekali berteriak tapi entah kenapa tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Dia terus menarikku hingga berakhir di jalan buntu yang sama sekali tak berpenghuni. Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal tidak berteriak dari tadi. Karena disini, aku yakin sekalipun aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, tidak akan ada orang yang mendengarku. 'Kami sama, lindungi aku,'

Laki-laki itu kini mendorongku hingga tubuhku merapat di dinding jalan. Aku kini bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Tampan, itu yang pertama kali terlintas di benakku. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang sama sekali tidak membuatnya kehilangan pesona. Itu justru menambah daya tarik laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Matanya? Mata abu-abu itu membuatku menahan nafas. Karena mata itu sekarang sedang menatapku lekat-lekat. Siapa laki-laki ini?

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, Rukia," ucapan laki-laki itu benar-benar membuatku terkejut.

Darimana dia tahu namaku? Belum sempat aku menanyakan hal itu, laki-laki di hadapanku ini langsung menutup ruang gerak bibirku. Mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya. Sial, apa yang dilakukan orang ini?! Aku berusaha melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Ciumannya walau sangat lembut tetapi begitu kuat dan mantap tanpa sedikitpun ragu melekat di bibirku. Aku merasakan lidahnya mulai menerobos pertahanan yang ku buat di dalam mulutku. Akhirnya pertahananku jebol, sekarang aku bisa merasakan lidahnya menari dengan bebas di dalam rongga mulutku. Menikmati segala yang ada di dalamnya. Sial, aku tidak bisa melawannya. Setelah puas menjelajahi seluruh bibir dan isi mulutku, laki-laki itu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Brengsek! Siapa kau?!" aku meluapkan kemarahanku pada laki-laki kurang ngajar ini.

"Aku Byakuya Kuchiki. Ingatlah nama itu Rukia. Karena itu adalah nama pria yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta," laki-laki itu lalu pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Gila!! Dasar orang gila!!" aku meneriaki laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu tidak berbalik untuk menjawabku. Dia tetap meneruskan jalannya. Meninggalkanku dengan ribuan tanya di otakku. Aku baru saja dicium, ciuman pertamaku direbut secara paksa oleh seseorang yang sama sakali tidak ku kenal. Ciuman yang selama ini ku jaga untuk Ichigo malah direbut oleh orang gila itu.

"Arghhhh… Kau gila Byakuya Kuchiki!!!!!"

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Kuchiki.

**Byakuya's POV**

Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Rukia. Akhirnya aku menemukannya juga. Padahal sudah sebulan ini aku hanya mengetahui wajahnya dari foto milik Aya. Ternyata wajah aslinya jauh lebih cantik dan menarik dibanding dengan fotonya. Aku mengingat kejadian tadi. Ah, sepertinya aku memang menyukainya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku dibuka. Dan seseorang yang kukenal sebagai adikku yang cerewet pun muncul menampakkan wajahnya.

"Hei nii sama. Terima kasih ya sudah memberiku tontonan gratis. Hehehe...," ucap Aya. Aku mengerutkan alisku, tontonan?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Aya?"

"Ah nii sama, jangan berpura-pura seperti itu. Aku tadi melihat kau mencium Rukia kan?" ucapan Aya membuatku mengingat kembali kejadian tadi.

"Diam anak kecil,"

"Anak kecil?? Aku sudah dewasa tau! Umurku kan sudah 17 tahun! Lagipula kan aku yang membuatmu mengetahui tentang Rukia," ucap Aya.

Memang benar yang diucapkannya. Aku mengetahui tentang Rukia dari foto yang diambil Aya saat pulang ke Jepang bulan lalu. Sebelumnya aku dan Aya memang tinggal di Inggris. Aya sedang menyelesaikan studynya di jurusan fotografi semester awal Oxford University dan aku sendiri adalah mahasiswa semester 5 arsitektur di Shefield University. Aku tidak ingin kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Aya karena bisa-bisa aku dijadikan objek fotonya terus menerus.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengetahui Rukia dari fotomu?"

"Itu berarti aku harus tahu perkembangan hubungan kalian selanjutnya. Hehe..,"

"Sudah jangan berisik,"

"Nii sama, kau benar-benar serius menyukai Rukia?" ucapan Aya sedikit membuatku terperangah. Apa aku serius menyukai Rukia?

"Entahlah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya aneh saja. Ku rasa kau akan sulit untuk mendapatkan hatinya,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mana ada wanita yang akan dengan mudah menyukai bahkan mencintai laki-laki tidak dikenal yang merebut ciumannya secara paksa,"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membuat Rukia jatuh cinta padaku,"

"Baiklah. Sebagai adik aku hanya akan menyemangatimu. Kuharap kau tidak melupakan satu hal nii sama," Aya mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang murung. Aku tahu, dia pasti mengingat kejadian saat itu. "Hargailah kesuciannya sebagai wanita. Karena seorang wanita tidak akan pernah memaafkan laki-laki yang menodai kesuciannya," Aku langsung menarik Aya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku masih ingat jelas saat dimana Aya hampir kehilangan kesuciannya oleh bajingan itu. Kalau saja aku datang terlambat, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat hal itu," ucapku. Aya lalu melepaskan pelukanku padanya.

"Aku percaya padamu nii sama. Kurasa pertemuanmu dengan Rukia adalah kado ulang tahun yang paling berharga untukmu," ucap Aya sambil tersenyum. Aku baru ingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. "Selamat ulang tahun ya nii sama, ini kado dariku," Aya lalu mengelurkan sesuatu dari saku sweaternya dan menyerahkannya padaku. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah foto yang dihiasi sebuah pita di ujungnya. Aku terkejut melihat foto ini. Ini…

"Kau..,"

"Hehehe.. disimpan ya nii sama!" Aya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan keluar dari kamarku.

"Dasar! Terima kasih," aku mengucapkan terima kasihku sebelum Aya menutup pintu kamarku.

"Sama-sama," Aya pun menutup pintu kamarku setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

Aku memandang foto yang baru saja diberikan Aya. Itu adalah foto kejadian hari ini. Foto disaat aku mencium Rukia. Anak itu memang benar-benar. Sempat-sempatnya dia memotret kejadian itu. Aku tersenyum, memandang foto yang kini ada di tanganku. Rukia, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku.

**End of Byakuya's POV**

**To be continue**

Akhirnya setelah nangis darah seember bisa juga ngaplod ni fic *lebay mode on*

Gomen yang sedalam-dalamnya buat Byakun fans!*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Maafkan Ay yang sudah membuat Byakun menjadi OOC yang rada mesum.

Tapi Ay janji, Byakun ga kan ngapa-ngapain Rukia ko.. Suer deh..*pasang tanda victory*.

Oya sedikit pemberitahuan, akan banyak karakter yang OOC.

Mohon maaf ya Om Tite, karena Ay membuat tokoh-tokoh buatanmu menjadi seperti itu..

Ini fic pertama Ay dengan rate M.

Mungkin emang ga terlalu mesum, cz Ay ga gitu bakat bikin fic dengan rate ini. Bingung..

Oya, fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga yang pernah Ay baca, tapi Ay lupa apa judulnya *author pikun*. Maklum, bacanya juga boleh minjem dari teman beberapa tahun yang lalu.. Mungkin inti permasalahannya sedikit mirip dengan manga tersebut. Seperti Da Vinci Code yang mirip ama Musuh Dalam Selimut nya Agatha Christie. Atau Heart yang mirip ama Kuch-Kuch Hota Hai. Lah ko Ay malah curhat??

Fic ini aku persembahkan sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun Byakun tercinta..

Tapi sebelumnya gomen udah bikin fic rate beginian wat ultahnya Byakun.*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Epy BuilTday Byakun..(peluk-peluk Byakun)*dikebiri ma fans Byakun*

Ok, tolong di baca dan jangan lupa diripiu ya..*mohon dengan sangat*


	2. Chapter 2

**My Choice**

**Chapter 2: Why Do You Choice Me?**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay Kubo. Lho? Sejak kapan Ay sodaraan ma om Tite?

Kaga ko, kalau Ay sodaraan ma om Tite, udah dari zaman ki benen Ay minta dimasukin ke Bleach wat jadi istrinya Byakun.*dibakar rame-rama ama Byakun fans*

Sudahlah, lupakan author yang terlalu banyak bermimpi ini.

Sekali lagi, Bleach masih punya Om Tite Kubo.

Pairing : ByaRuki or IchiRuki? Anda yang menentukan..

ByaAy,,whaaa..Ampun2. Ay g jadi rebut abang Byakuya dari mpok Hisana d..

Akhirnya UAS pemeras otakku akhirnya sudah selesai!! Yey..yey

Fic ini Ay persembahkan buat para Byakun fans..

(termasuk ..)

*

Oiya, chapter kali ini adalah RUKIA'S POV. Kalau ada POV lain, akan ada pemberitahuan !

Di sini Byakun tercinta akan menjadi OOC,

dan akan ada OC yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah

*jreng-jreng* Aya Kuchiki..*digaplok rame-rame gara-gara nebeng beken*

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**Chapter 2: Why Do You Choice Me?**

Aku benci hari ini! Kenapa? Kenapa ciuman pertamaku harus direbut oleh orang gila itu?! Kenapa?! Ichigo saja belum pernah mencium bibirku! Bahkan selama 2 tahun menjadi kekasihku pun Ichigo belum pernah sekalipun menggandeng tanganku. Dan siapa laki-laki brengsek itu yang berani-beraninya mengambil ciuman pertamaku?! Ah, aku ingat nama laki-laki itu. Ya, Byakuya Kuchiki. Aku akan mengingatmu Byakuya Kuchiki. Aku akan mengingatmu sebagai orang yang paling kubenci!!

"Rukia, apa kau tidak kerja hari ini?"

"Eh, Momo. Ehm, iya. Tadi aku ikut kuliah pagi jadi aku bolos bekerja," ucapku setelah melihat Momo teman sekamarku sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Rukia, apa ada yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bertanya karena melihatmu begitu kesal sejak pulang tadi,"

"Itu.."

"Apa karena Ichigo lagi?" Momo memang mengetahui hubunganku yang tergolong cukup aneh dengan Ichigo.

Aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo selama 2 tahun, sejak aku baru masuk kuliah di Karakura University. Tapi selama itu, Ichigo belum pernah sekalipun menciumku. Bahkan menggandeng tanganku pun tak pernah. Tetapi itu hanya dia tujukan padaku. Karena aku pernah melihatnya menggandeng bahkan mencium kening Orihime, Neliel, ataupun Halibel. Ichigo bahkan melakukan hal itu di hadapanku. Tapi, aku tahu Ichigo tidak pernah mencintai mereka semua. Ichigo hanya mencintaiku. Aku tahu itu dengan pasti. Karena Ichigo selalu mengucapkan hal itu disaat aku mempertanyakan sikapnya pada wanita lain. Dia selalu menjawab, 'Karena aku mencintaimu Rukia'. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan setelah Ichigo berkata seperti itu. Karena aku tahu, Ichigo memang mencintaiku. Walaupun cara mencintainya tergolong aneh.

Aku memandang Momo,sahabatku. Momo dan aku sama-sama dari keluarga yang kurang mampu. Kami bekerja pada siang hari dan kuliah pada sore hari sehabis bekerja. Aku dan Momo sama-sama berasal dari Seiretei. Kami kost selama tinggal di Karakura. Aku kadang iri bila melihat hubungan Momo dengan Toushirou. Toushirou bahkan sudah mencium Momo di hari pertama mereka jadian.

"Rukia?" ucapan Momo membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Eh, maaf. Ehm.., bukan karena Ichigo ko," aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong karena aku kesal bukan hanya karena Ichigo tapi lebih kesal akibat ulah orang gila yang bernama Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Jangan bohong. Ini hari jadian kalian kan? Tapi aku tidak melihat Ichigo mengantarmu?"

"Itu,.. emm, kau tahu kan Ichigo sedang sibuk. Dia kan harus bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua senat,"

"Tapi dia juga harus bertanggung jawab sebagai pacarmu,"

"Emm, itu…" aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Rukia, maaf kalau ucapanku menyakitimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Ichigo terus menerus menyakitimu. Kau adalah sahabatku,"

"Tidak apa-apa Momo. Lagipula Ichigo tidak pernah menyakitiku. Aku percaya dia mencintaiku," aku tahu aku berbohong. Karena Ichigo memang berkali-kali menyakitiku. Dengan semua sikapnya terhadap wanita lain yang dia lakukan di hadapan mataku. Tapi aku tidak boleh egois. Aku harus percaya padanya. Harus.

"Baiklah. Sabar ya Rukia,"

"Iya, terima kasih Momo,"

Aku terbangun dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Aku memandang sekelilingku. Momo masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Aku mengingat mimpiku semalam. Aku bermimpi bertemu lagi dengan orang gila itu, ya Byakuya Kuchiki. Dan yang lebih gilanya dalam mimpi itu aku adalah istrinya. Aku bermimpi melakukan hubungan intim dengannya. Gila, ini benar-benar gila! Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti ini?! Aku memegang bagian kewanitaanku, masih terasa nyeri kenikmatan seperti yang terjadi di mimpiku. Astaga Rukia!! Buang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh! Aku tidak boleh membayangkan bahkan mengingat mimpi itu lagi!!

Hari ini aku masuk kerja dan akan kuliah sore seperti biasa. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore, aku harus segera bergegas. Kelas desain arsitektur hari ini dimulai jam 5.30. Aku tidak ingin terlambat. Aku memang mahasiswa arsitektur semester 5. Ichigo sendiri adalah mahasiswa seni rupa semester 5. Jurusan seni rupa adalah jurusan yang berhubungan dengan segala keindahan, termasuk Ichigo sendiri. Dia adalah keindahan bagiku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gedung A, gedung seni rupa. Aku memang sengaja selalu masuk melalui gedung A, padahal jurusanku sendiri berada di gedung D. Ya, itu semua agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo walau hanya sebentar. Seperti hari ini, aku bertemu dengan Ichigo. Dan lagi-lagi pertemuan yang menyakitkan. Karena aku melihat Ichigo sedang mencium kening Orihime, Orihime bahkan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihat kedatanganku langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan menepis tangan Orihime yang masih mengalung di lehernya. Dia berjalan menghampiriku. Orihime hanya tersenyum meremehkan ke arahku.

"Kau sudah datang Rukia? Aku antar kau ke kelasmu," Ichigo berkata saat sudah berada di hadapanku. Aku hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Baik," kami berjalan dengan diam. Lagi-lagi pemandangan seperti itu menghampiriku. Kenapa Ichigo? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjelaskan semuanya padaku? Kenapa?!

Aku sampai di kelasku. Aku masih terdiam, begitu juga Ichigo. Ichigo lalu memandangku. Dan seperti biasa, lagi-lagi dia mengucapkan kata itu. Seolah kata itu bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia," Ichigo lalu pergi setelah mengucapkan kata itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Ichigo," aku melangkah ke dalam kelasku. Hatiku? Dimana kau menempatkan hatiku Ichigo? Apa nama tempat itu Ichigo?? Apa itu cinta seperti yang selama ini kau bilang?? Tapi kenapa kau melakukan itu pada wanita lain? Kenapa Ichigo?!

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Kelas ini selalu sepi seperti biasa. Hanya ada beberapa orang, 7 orang termasuk aku sendiri. Jurusanku memang tidak terlalu banyak diminati di sini. Jurusan seni rupa lah yang lebih diminati. Apalagi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di sana merupakan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi terbaik di Karakura University. Lihat saja Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel, Toushirou, bahkan Momo pun adalah bagian dari mahasiswa seni rupa. Tidak seperti aku.

Aku terkadang heran, kenapa Ichigo sang ketua senat yang tampan dan disukai oleh hampir seluruh mahasiswi di sini malah memilihku sebagai pacarnya. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kelebihan apa-apa? Aku hanya seorang mahasiswi biasa, wajahku memang tidak bisa dibilang jelek. Tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang cantik, hanya wajah gadis kebanyakan. Kalau boleh jujur, aku iri pada Orihime, Neliel, atau Halibel. Mereka memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang sempurna yang membuat ribuan lelaki rela melakukan apa saja demi mereka. Tapi aku sedikit berbangga hati karena Ichigo lebih memilihku daripada mereka.

Tapi aku pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keherananku. Kenapa Ichigo memilihku daripada mereka? Aku tahu pasti Orihime menyukai Ichigo. Orihime bahkan menyukainya sejak SMP, itu yang ku tahu dari Toushirou sahabat Ichigo. Dan Neliel? Aku tahu Neliel menyukai Ichigo. Itu sangat terlihat jelas saat dia memandang Ichigo, atau saat dia menatap benci ke arahku yang berjalan di samping Ichigo. Belum lagi Halibel, aku tahu dia yang menerorku dengan surat ancaman disaat mengetahui aku dan Ichigo berpacaran. Tapi Ichigo malah memilihku. Kenapa dia memilihku? Untuk mencintaiku? Atau untuk menyakitiku? Ichigo..

Aku terkejut saat melihat siapa yang masuk dan duduk di sampingku. Orang ini?

**To be Continue**

Gomen..

Ay g bisa ngasih slide ByaRuki di chapter ini..

Tapi chap depan Ay janji aka nada slide ByaRuki..

Bwahahaaaaaa*pasang gaya Don Kanoji*

Ay mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para reader yang dah mau sudi mampir di fic ini n memberikan ripiunya.*terharu mode on*

Buat **Square_Pants**, Ay tau maksudmu.. Di chap-chap selanjutnya mungkin keinginanmu akan tercapai.*omes*

**Rei ta**, Hehe.. Iya, ByaRuki emang lebih menantang..*digampar IchiRuki FC* (Ampun.. Ay juga IchiRuki ko)

Gomen **Chifuta-chan**, di chapter ini masih pendek ya?? Arigato, Ay seneng banget kalo Chifuta-chan suka ma alur ceritanya.. Di chap 3 akan sedikit panjang..

Hehe.. Sebenarnya sih pengen bikin ByaAy*digampar Chariot330*..**Chariot330**, tenang aja.. Sesuai janjiku padamu, aku akan buat ByaRuki.. Arigato ya udah di fave..

**Jess Kuchiki**, sedih rasanya harus berpisah denganmu di fic ini. Tapi nda apa-apa.. Ay usahakan akan membuat fic sesuai saranmu. Arigato..

Sekarang setelah baca, ripiu ya..

Ya..ya..ya..*ditabog gara-gara maksa*

Ok, ripiu ya..

Arigato


	3. Chapter 3

**My Choice**

**Chapter 3: Need not Reason to Love..**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay Kubo. Lho?

Sejak kapan Ay sodaraan ma om Tite?

Kaga ko, kalau Ay sodaraan ma om Tite,

udah dari zaman ki benen Ay minta dimasukin ke Bleach wat jadi istrinya Byakun.

*dibakar rame-rama ama Byakun fans*

Sudahlah, lupakan author yang terlalu banyak bermimpi ini.

Sekali lagi, Bleach masih punya Om Tite Kubo.

Pairing : ByaRuki or IchiRuki? Anda yang menentukan..

ByaAy,,whaaa..Ampun2. Ay g jadi rebut abang Byakuya dari mpok Hisana d..

Fic ini Ay persembahkan buat para Byakun fans..

(termasuk ..)

Fic ini sebagai ucapan ulang tahun buat Byakun tercinta.

(peluk-peluk Byakun)*dibuang ke Nusakambangan ma Byakun FC*

Oiya, chapter kali ini adalah RUKIA'S POV.

Kalau ada POV lain, akan ada !

Di sini Byakun tercinta akan menjadi OOC,

dan akan ada OC yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah

*jreng-jreng* Aya Kuchiki..*digaplok rame-rame gara-gara nebeng beken*

Di sini Rukia bernama Shiba Rukia, abis ga mungkin Ay bikin Rukia Kuchiki..

Rukia kan bukan sodara Byakkun..

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**Chapter 3: Need not Reason to Love**

Aku terkejut saat melihat siapa yang masuk dan duduk di sampingku. Orang ini?

" Kau?" aku benar-benar terkejut melihat laki-laki yang kini duduk disampingku.

"Ternyata kita bertemu lagi, Rukia," laki-laki itu mengucapkan namaku dengan intonasi yang membuat jantungku berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat. Bukan karena tersanjung, tapi karena aku begitu kesal mendengar laki-laki ini menyebut namaku seolah-olah aku adalah kekasihnya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?!"

"Tentu saja untuk kuliah, sama sepertimu," laki-laki yang ku tahu bernama Byakuya itu berbisik di telingaku diakhiri dengan mengecup pipiku. Aku sadar beberapa mahasiswa di kelasku menatap ke arah kami. Ingin rasanya aku membunuh Byakuya sekarang juga. Aku sudah hampir menamparnya kalau saja aku tidak melihat dosen sudah memasuki kelas.

"Awas kau, Byakuya!" ucapku pelan.

Aku merutuki kesialanku sepanjang sore ini. Tentu saja itu semua karena Byakuya sekarang duduk di sampingku. Kenapa waktu berjalan lambat sekali?!! Menyebalkan! Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasan dari dosenku mengenai arsitektur puri zaman Edo. Dan aku terkejut saat dosenku sudah berada di depanku dan bertanya padaku.

"Shiba san, coba jelaskan bagaimana tingkatan atap pada puri Hime di Osaka?" Sial, aku benar-benar mati kutu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Karena di otakku sama sekali tidak tersimpan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Ehm,.. itu, itu.." belum sempat aku meneruskan jawabanku, walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ingin ku jawab, Byakuya memotong jawabanku.

"Ehm.. maaf Pak, sepertinya Shiba san sedang sakit. Biar saya membawanya ke ruang kesehatan,"

'Tunggu, sakit? Aku? Siapa yang sakit?!'

"Baiklah. Shiba san sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan bersama Kuchiki,"

"Terima kasih Pak," ucap Byakuya.

"Tapi, aku tidak.." aku kembali tidak bisa meneruskan perkataanku karena tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Byakuya menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke luar dari kelas.

Dia terus menarik tanganku sepanjang koridor gedung D. Dan yang membuatku heran, dia tidak membawaku ke ruang kesehatan di gedung B, melainkan terus menarikku ke ujung gedung C, gedung terpojok di kawasan Karakura University. Dia lalu menaiki tangga menuju atap, dan aku yang ditarik oleh kedua tangannya yang kuat hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya.

"Heh Byakuya, mau apa kau membawaku ke atas atap seperti ini?!" aku melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menarik tanganku.

"Kau ingin tahu?" dia mengucapkan hal itu sambil mendekati tubuhku. Memaksaku menyandarkan tubuhku di kawat penyangga tepi atap.

"Urusai! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" aku berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, walaupun kenyataannya jantungku berdebar dengan sangat hebat.

"Yang ingin kulakukan adalah…," Byakuya tidak meneruskan ucapannya karena bibirnya sekarang tepat berada di atas bibirku. Kecupan yang singkat karena dia segera melepaskan ciumannya dan meneruskan perkataannya, "..membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku" aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Lagi-lagi Byakuya mengatakan hal itu. Apa sih yang ada didalam kepalanya?!

"Cih, jangan mimpi!" balasku.

"Kau tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku?" Byakuya mengucapkan hal itu sambil tersenyum. Senyum menyeringai yang memuakkan.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mimpi membuatku mencintaimu!"

"Baiklah, akan kubuktikan sekali lagi agar kau mengerti," Byakuya lalu kembali mencium bibirku secara paksa. Aku berusaha melawannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ciumannya penuh dengan hasrat, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku bisa merasakan dia melumat semua bagian bibirku, menghisapnya, seolah ingin menelan bibirku.

Aku berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari ciumannya. Ciuman memalukan! Tapi aku tidak berdaya menolaknya. Tangan yang menyangga tubuhku ke kawat pembatas atap sangat kuat, mengunci semua gerak tubuhku. Belum puas dengan mencium bibirku, lidah milik Byakuya berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam mulutku. Aku sekuat tenaga mengatupkan kedua bibirku. Aku tidak ingin lagi merasakan lidahnya menyentuh lidahku seperti kemarin.

Tapi upayaku sia-sia, karena sekarang aku bisa meresakan lidahku kembali bertautan dengan lidahnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan serangannya. Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku harus segera menghentikannya. Baru saja aku ingin mendorong tubuhnya, tapi satu gerakan dari Byakuya mengunci semua tubuhku. Yang dilakukannya adalah menyentuh bagian belakang leherku, titik rangsangku. Membuatku berhenti melawan. Dan bodohnya, aku sekarang malah membalas ciumannya, membiarkan lidahnya menjelajahi semua yang ada di dalam mulutku. Dia lalu menggigit kecil bibirku. Aku berusaha melepaskannya, tapi upayaku malah membuat bibirku sedikit perih karena upayaku untuk lepas dari ciumannya membuat bibirku berdarah. Aku merasakan Byakuya menghisap darah yang berada di bibirku.

Setelah puas menjelajahi bibir dan bagian dalam mulutku, aku merasakan lidah Byakuya turun menjelajahi daguku. Perlahan-lahan lidah itu menyusuri tengkukku, lalu mulai menggigiti kecil leherku. Aku tersadar, ini tidak boleh terjadi! Aku mendorong tubuh Byakuya. Aku pun berhasil terlepas dari cengkramannya. Aku berlari menuju tangga. Belum sempat aku mencapai tangga, Byakuya kembali menarik tanganku. Aku menepis tangannya dan berhasil. Byakuya melepaskan tangannya yang menarikku. Tapi itu tidak lama, karena sekarang Byakuya menarik bahuku. Aku terkejut. Akibat tarikkannya, kancing kedua dari atas kemejakau terlepas.

Sial, kenapa di saat seperti in aku lupa tidak memakai kaos dalam! Terang saja belahan kedua dadaku terlihat dan menjadi pemandangan gratis bagi Byakuya. Aku takut membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Byakuya selanjutnya. Byakuya lalu mendekatiku. Perlahan dia memegang kancing kemejaku yang terlepas. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menduga apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Dia malah mengancingkan kembali kemejaku.

"Tidak baik seorang wanita yang baik sepertimu membiarkan belahan dadanya dinikmati umum," ucap Byakuya. Aku terkejut. Kenapa? Kenapa dia malah mengancingkan kembali kemejaku? Byakuya lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terhanyut dalam keterkejutanku.

"Kau, emm.. maksudku Byakuya, kenapa kau mengancingkan kemejaku?" tanyaku. Bodoh, kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu? Seolah-olah aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih darinya. Byakuya lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menujuku. Sial, bagaimana ini?? Bagaimana kalau sekarang dia hendak melakukanhal itu. Ah Rukia, jangan berfikiran macam-macam. Tetaplah tenang Rukia. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri.

"Kau ingin tahu?" ucap Byakuya. Kenapa sih dia selalu mengajukan pertanyaan retoris seperti itu padaku?! Byakuya lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku, "karena aku mencintaimu," aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Mencintaiku?? Hal sama yang sering dikatakan Ichigo padaku. Byakuya lalu kembali meninggalkan setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

"Tunggu..," ucapku.

"Apa lagi?" Byakuya membalikan badannya, menoleh ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak diperlukan suatu alasan untuk mencintai seseorang. Oiya satu lagi, jangan lupa memakai kaos dalam. Atau kalau ada kesempatan seperti tadi sekali lagi, aku pasti tidak akan melewatkannya. Hehe..," Byakuya tersenyum. Senyum yang manis, tapi aku tidak boleh mempunyai fikiran seperti itu.

"Diam kau otak mesum!!! Aku benci padamu!!" makiku. Byakuya tidak menghiraukan makianku. Dia terus berjalan menuju tangga dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku menyentuh bibirku. Bibir yang kujaga untuk Ichigo, bibir ini pula yang untuk kedua kalinya malah mendapatkan ciuman dari Byakuya Kuchiki. Orang gila yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Aku ingat, bibirku tadi berdarah. Dan leherku? Sial, kecupan Byakuya tadi pasti meninggalkan bekas di leherku. Ini tidak boleh terlihat! Ichigo pasti akan marah besar bila mengetahuinya.

Aku langsung bergegas ke toilet wanita. Aku bersyukur karena di toilet tidak ada orang. Sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang kulakukan. Ternyata benar dugaanku, bibirku masih berdarah. Darahnya memang tidak lagi keluar, tapi meninggalkan bekas luka yang cukup terliahat. Dan leherku? Benar, kecupan tadi memang meninggalkan bekas merah di leherku. Aku harus menyembunyikannya.

Aku lalu mengambil plester dari dalam sakuku. Untungnya aku membawa plester chappy ini. Aku menempelkan plester di pinggir bibirku yang memang luka dan di leherku, tempat dimana bekas kecupan itu berada. Aku lalu bercermin di kaca yang terpasang di dinding toilet. Luka di bibirku tampak normal dibawah plester ini, tapi yang di leherku tidak. Plester yang kutempel di leherku terlihat sangat janggal. Itu seperti luka yang dibuat-buat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ichigo pasti curiga..

Aku pun melakukan sesuatu yang yang kufikir adalah jalan satu-satunya. Aku mengambil pisau lipat yang selalu ku simpan di sakuku untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku menggoreskannya perlahan di atas bekas kecupan yang Byakuya berikan di leherku. 'Aww..' aku bisa merasakan perih saat pisau itu menggores leherku. Darah segar keluar dari leherku. 'Bertahanlah Rukia, ini demi Ichigo,' aku berusaha menguatkan diriku sendiri.

Aku lalu menempelkan plester itu di atas luka sekaligus bekas kecupan Byakuya di leherku. Aku kembali bercermin. Nah, akhirnya sekarang plester yang menempel di leherku tidak lagi terlihat janggal. Ini terlihat seperti memang benar menutupi luka. Karena leherku memang benar terluka. Tapi sudahlah, ini semua demi Ichigo. Aku tidak ingin Ichigo menganggap aku mengkhianatinya. Aku lalu merapihkan kemejaku. Aku harus terlihat seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Setelah merasa cukup, aku lalu keluar dari toilet dan menuju kelasku. Kelas pasti sudah bubar, karena sekarang sudah hampir jam tujuh malam. Aku harus bergegas ke kelas, Ichigo pasti sudah menungguku. Sesampainya di kelas ternyata dugaanku benar, Ichigo sudah menunggu di kelasku. Aku memasuki kelas dengan perlahan. Ichigo yang menyadari kedatanganku lalu menatapku.

"Kau darimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Aku bisa melihat matanya memandangku, lalu memandang luka di bibirku sebelum berpindah memandang luka di leherku.

"Ehm.., aku. Tadi aku.." aku belum sempat meneruskan perkataanku saat Ichigo menyentuh bibirku yang terluka.

"Kenapa dengan bibirmu?" Ichigo lalu berpindah menyentuh luka di leherku, "Lalu, kenapa juga lehermu?" Ichigo menatapku dengan curiga.

"Emm.., anu itu, tadi aku terjatuh. Benar, aku tadi terjadi terjatuh di toilet. Hehehe.." aku tahu alasanku benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus katakana pada Ichigo.

"Oh.. Lain kali kau harus hati-hati," ucap Ichigo. Syukurlah, ternyata Ichigo tidak curiga.

"Iya. Hehehe..,"

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Ichigo.

"Baik," jawabku. Kami lalu pulang bersama seperti biasa.

Selama perjalanan aku sesekali melirik Ichigo. Aku memperhatikan Ichigo begitu serius mengendarai mobil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di fikirannya. Apa Ichigo curiga dengan luka di bibir dan leherku. Atau?? Ah, aku tidak boleh berfikiran macam-macam dan bertindak yang aneh. Aku tidak boleh membuat Ichigo curiga. Ini semua gara-gara Byakuya! Orang gila yang sudah dua kali mencium paksa bibirku. Orang itu memang kurang ngajar! Awas saja kalau hubunganku dan Ichigo rusak karena orang itu, aku tidak akan memaafkannya!

Seperti biasa, Ichigo berjalan di sampingku tanpa menggandeng tanganku. Bersikap seolah aku hanya sebuah patung yang dijaganya, tak pernah disentuhnya. Kenapa Ichigo? Kenapa? Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan ini. Sampai kapan harus seperti ini Ichigo?? Kau begitu bebas menyentuh, menggandeng bahkan mencium wanita lain. Tapi kenapa tidak untukku Ichigo?? Pacarmu sendiri! Huh, apa lagi-lagi karena cinta?! Lalu cinta seperti apa yang kau miliki untukku? Seperti apa Ichigo?

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di depan kost-kost an ku. Aku terdiam. Aku selalu terdiam di saat seperti ini. Aku selalu menunggu, menunggu, bahkan berharap Ichigo akan mengecup keningku. Mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum aku turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam. Tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengubur semua harapanku. Karena seperti biasa, Ichigo hanya diam dan mengucapkan hal itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia," ucapnya. Aku hanya terdiam. Tidak, tidak boleh terus seperti ini! Byakuya saja sudah mencium bibirku. Ichigo pun harus! Aku menatap Ichigo. Violetku bertemu dengan coklat musim gugurnya. Ichigo, kumohon lakukanlah hal itu sekali saja. Kumohon Ichigo. Aku memerlukan bukti atas segala ucapan cintamu. Aku mohon Ichigo.

Seolah mendengar harapan hatiku, Ichigo lalu menyentuh keningku, perlahan mengelus pipiku, lalu aku bisa merasakan tangannya menyentuh lembut bibirku. 'Teruskan Ichigo, aku mohon,' batinku. Dan kali ini Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Akhirnya harapanku tercapai. Aku pun mendekatkan wajahnku padanya. Aku menutup mataku. Penantian, harapan, dan cintaku akan terwujud saat ini. Aku menunggu, tapi kenapa hal itu tidak juga muncul. Tidak, jangan, aku tidak ingin berakhir disini!

Aku membuka mataku, dan aku bisa melihat semua harapanku hancur. Kembali hancur! Ichigo sudah kembali ke posisi awalnya dan dia memang tidak menciumku. Aku kehilangan kendaliku. Aku menarik Ichigo, memaksanya untuk menghadap ke arahku.

"Kenapa Ichigo?! Kenapa!?" jeritku. Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Mataku menatap matanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Rukia," Ichigo menghindar dari tatapanku.

"Jangan berpura-pura kau tidak mengerti Ichigo!" tangisku sudah tidak bisa lagi kubendung. Perlahan aku merasa air mataku jatuh menetes di pipiku.

"Maafkan aku Rukia," kali ini Ichigo menatapku.

"Tapi kenapa Ichigo?" ucapku lirih. Aku harus tahu apa alasanmu memperlakukan aku seperti ini Ichigo.

"Itu karena aku..," ucapan Ichigo terhenti karena aku memotongnya.

"Jangan bilang lagi karena kau mencintaiku!? Lalu apa cinta seperti apa yang kau miliki untukku!!?" aku menumpahkan segala kepedihan hatiku. "Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau selalu menyakitiku Ichigo? Kenapa? Sekalipun kau tak pernah menciumku, memelukku bahkan menggandeng tanganku pun kau tidak pernah. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita lain?! Kau bisa dengan bebas memeluk mereka bahkan mencium mereka. Dan semua itu kau lakukan di depanku. Di depanku Ichigo!!" aku sudah tidak bisa menahan ini semua. Semua yang selama ini tersimpan rapat dihatiku. Kesedihan, kepedihan, dan luka yang diciptakan Ichigo selama menjalani hubungan ini. Aku menangis, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Menangisi kehidupan cintaku yang pahit.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo. Aku menatapnya, menatap mata musim gugur, mata milik seorang laki-laki yang paling kucinta. "Apa selama ini sikapku menyakitimu? Apa selama ini aku tidak pernah membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Ichigo. Aku melihat penyesalan dan kesedihan saat dia menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau adalah kebahagiaan bagiku. Cahaya dari hidupku. Tapi kenapa kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini Ichigo?"

"Percayalah padaku Rukia. Aku memang bodoh, menyakitimu selama ini. Tapi percayalah, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Berkali-kali aku menyakitimu, tapi kau harus mempercayaiku, aku mencintaimu Rukia," Ichigo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mencium punggung tanganku.

"Hmmphh," aku menghela nafas. Setidaknya Ichigo sudah mencium punggung tanganku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku, aku memang mencintai Ichigo. Aku harus mempercayai kata-katanya, walau dia tidak pernah memberi alasan selain ucapan 'Aku mencintaimu Rukia,'. Aku jadi teringat, ucapan Byakuya tadi siang. Tidak diperlukan alasan untuk mencintai seseorang. Ya, kau betul Byakuya.

"Selamat malam Rukia," ucap Ichigo. Nadanya menegaskan bahwa pembicaraan ini sudah berakhir. Aku pun keluar dari mobil setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan,

"Selamat malam Ichigo."

Ichigo memnuka kaca jendela mobinya dan menoleh padaku. "Aishiteru Rukia."

"Aishiteru Ichigo," aku lalu masuk ke dalam kost an ku meninggalkan Ichigo.

Aku baru mendengar deru mesin mobil saat aku sudah berada di kamarku yang teletak di lantai 2. Aku pergi ke beranda di depan kamarku. Aku bisa melihat mobil Ichigo perlahan melaju meninggalkan kost an ku. Mataku terkejut saat menangkap sesosok manusia yang mengawasiku dari bawah, tepat di bawah pohon cemara yang tumbuh di samping jalan. Aku mengamati sosok itu, wajahnya terhalang oleh kegelapan malam dan bayangan pohon itu sendiri. Tapi, aku seperti mengenal sosok itu. Aku berlari kedalam kamarku dan menuruni tangga. Aku bermaksud ingin menghampiri sosok itu. Saat aku sudah berada di luar, aku terkejut. Karena sosok itu sudah pergi. Hilang, hanya sepucuk surat yang kutemukan di bawah pohon cemara itu. Ini…..

**To be continue**

Mina, bagaimana dengan chap kali ini, apa ada peningkatan??

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah bersedia mampir dan ngeripiu fic ini..*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Iya **Sagara Ryuuki**, Ichigo emang jahat!!*ditampol*. Nggak ko, nanti akan dijelasin kenapa Ichigo kaya gitu.

**Chariot330**, ho_oh.. Itu emang Byakun. 100 buat Chari, 1 juta buat Ay…*digatak*

Hei **Square_Pants**, puaskah dikau dengan chap ini?? Jika tidak,tunggu kelanjutannya..Hahaha..*omes*

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**, ini udah ada ByaRuki nya.. R&R terus ya..*maksa mode on*

Hohoho… Jangan di depan Ichi dulu ah **Haru N' Byakun**, Byakuya nya masih malu-malu kucing. Hehehe..

Terima kasih untuk semua ripiunya..

Sekarang ripiu lagi ya..

Plizzz, saran dan kritik ay terima.. Apalagi kiriman hadiah, dll.*dijitak*

Ok.. diripiu ya..

Arigato..


End file.
